Update:July 11 2017
DomiNations Allied Front! v5.7 Update Notes v5.7 ‘DomiNations Allied Front’ update is now available! Alliance Levels & Perks * The Alliance that fights together earns Perks together! * Earn Alliance XP in World War to level up your Alliance * For each Alliance Level everyone earns powerful all-new Perks! Rubies * Earn this special Alliance currency by winning battles in World War * Rubies can be traded at the Traveling Merchant for Troop Tactics, Event Buildings, Blessings, Trade Goods, and more! Friendly Challenges * Friendly Challenges are back! * Challenge your Alliance members in practice battles to hone your strategy * Create your own Challenges to test out your new Town and War Base layouts * Friendly Challenges don’t consume troops, medals, or resources! New Troop: Tactical Helicopter * Unlock the Tactical Helicopter at Factory level 7 ** Each Tactical Helicopter lets you deploy up to 15 troop space of your ground troops underneath it, even in the middle of an enemy base! ** Tactical Helicopters also heal nearby troops New Atomic Age Upgrades * Factory can now be upgraded to level 7, unlocking the following upgrades ** Machine Gun level 6 ** Commando level 6 ** Heavy Tank level 5 ** Bazooka level 4 ** Armored Car level 4 ** APC level 2 * Sniper Tower can now be upgraded to level 6 * Stable can now be upgraded to level 11 * Embassy can now be upgraded to level 6 ** Unlocks the Ethiopian Coalition (available shortly after the required 5.7 update), which provides bonus Factory Troop health and General attack as well as the bazooka-toting Kagnew Infantry in World War attacks! ** Also lets you upgrade all Coalitions to level 7 Balance Changes * Increased hitpoints of all levels of bomber aircraft by 50% Other Improvements * World War Troop Tactic donate UI now shows more detail on your donations * Info and Upgrade windows will now show the upgraded version of buildings * Drop multiple shipments from your Inventory at the same time Performance Improvements * Reduced network traffic by shrinking player data size * Reduced memory usage Bug Fixes and Improvements * Fixed an exploit allowing players to claim Victory Chests multiple times * Fixed a crash when canceling an empty town in the Layout Editor * Fixed a crash related to World War Replays * Fixed Replay inaccuracies with Friendly Challenges using War Bases * Fixed Replay mismatches when using Betrayal tactics * Fixed removal of walls, roads, and gates not updating in Layout Editor * Fixed inability to purchase more Food for crowns even if Crowns are available * Fixed event Blessings displaying incorrect durations in Inventory * Fixed donated Troop icons in Battle History * Layout Editor now confirms that you are sure you want to pick up all * Units trained at the Elephant Stable no longer cause network disconnects * Donated Troop Tactics now show in defense Replays * Tactics that take 2 Tactics Capacity now clear properly when using Retrain * Stealthy units like Commandos now trigger Traps * Improved pathing for donated Troops * Helicopters are now properly targeted by Soldiers and melee Troops when over walls * Level 1 buildings now appear in Recommended Upgrades window * Castle window now displays the appropriate Crown cost for two or more Generals * Alliance window now sorts by glory instead of medals * Power Plant buffs now stack with Pentagon buffs to aircraft training times * Power Plant and other event Blessings are only displayed once in the Temple * Command Post now shows amounts of resources when collecting War Loot * Airstrip is no longer locked in the Store if you have an event Hangar active on your base * Event Hangars now display the correct air capacity in info windows * Planes enter battles facing the correct direction * Recommended Upgrades window now uses the current building name instead of the level 1 building name * Gates now close properly * Library window now scrolls smoothly * Inbox UTC clock now uses server time instead of device time * Minor UI fixes * Minor text fixes * Security improvements * American flag is now hung properly from the Embassy in accordance with Public Law 94-344 Category:Updates